Moving Violation
by Silque
Summary: Bella should have known that speeding, even on a deserted road, was a bad thing to do. The eyes of the law were upon her.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot that popped into my head in the car yesterday. No worries, half of the next chapter of Glitch is written, I just needed to purge this little bite-sized gem. It's rated mature for a reason. ;-)**

 **Thank you to my dearest Bellebiter, for once again taking a hot mess, and leaving it just... hot.**

* * *

Bella did not fail to notice how deserted this stretch of road was. Not for a minute. It was an old logging road, with nothing but trees for miles, and nary a house to speak of.

She grinned, and pressed down on the pedal of her SUV with the determined toe of a hot pink stiletto.

The wind whipping through the open windows twisted her hair into long, snaky curls, blowing the skirt of her fuchsia sun dress up to the tops of her thighs. She smiled again at the effect.

The whoop of a siren behind her made her glance at the rear-view mirror, and her eyes widened. Busted! She slowed the vehicle and pulled well off onto the shoulder of the road, taming her hair down just a bit, then checking her lipstick.

She grabbed her driver's license and the registration, and reached for the door handle.

Officer Edward Cullen hated this particular patrol, because it was miles of just... nothing. No one came out this way. He knew, as the new guy on the motorcycle beat, that he had to do his time on this stretch; but riding the beast, as he affectionately called his bike, at least made it almost bearable.

And now, it seemed like pulling over the cutie in the SUV was about to make it that much better. She blew by him where he had been taking a break in a little niche in the forest, and all he could see of her was a bare shoulder, a little up-turned nose, and clouds of brunette hair.

The door popped open, and one long leg with a bright, rose colored high heel on it appeared. His day just became exceptional.

The lithe figure that followed that leg did not disappoint; draped in a clingy pink dress – strapless, no less – with that stretchy top part that outlined every curve... His mouth went a little dry.

"Ma'am, you should stay in the car, for your own safety... and mine," he said gruffly, placing his helmet on the seat of his bike.

"Oh," she said in a breathy voice. "I'm sorry, officer. I didn't know. I'm not armed, though perhaps you should pat me down, just in case." She finished with a kittenish smile. She was flirting.

"You know, saying things like that could give me probable cause... for suspicious behavior, ma'am." He attempted to say it in a growling voice, but the adolescent sounding crack at the end spoiled the effect. What could he do? She was having an effect on _him._

She handed over her documents, making sure to brush his fingers with her own in the process, and felt the tiniest bit smug watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Damn, he was one sexy cop in that uniform. What was it about a man in jodhpurs, riding a huge motorcycle? She totally understood her mom's obsession with that old show, CHiPs.

He clipped her cards to his little book, and asked, "Do you know how fast you were going?" Not that he had any idea how fast she was going, as he hadn't had his radar gun out, but he wasn't going to ticket her anyway, just give her a stern lecture. And a spanking. No, wait. Where did that thought come from? His eyes flicked to her long legs. Oh yeah, that's where.

"Gosh, Officer. I thought you guys cut people a break for just five over. Did that change?"

"You should always stay under the speed-limit, Miss." He was trying for professional.

"Missus."

He ducked his head and his eyes automatically dropped to her ring finger. "Missus."

"Hmm... well, will it go better for me if I volunteer for a pat-down?" Damn, that cheeky grin!

"Well..."

"You never know what I might have between my breasts." She trailed her fingers over her bare collarbone and winked. Damn. She continued by running her hands down her body, then her thighs, "Or under my skirt."

She wanted it. Oh, man, she really wanted it! He looked both ways, up and down the deserted road, then grabbed her elbow and pulled her over to the verge side of her car, away from the nonexistant traffic. "If you insist... assume the position. Please."

Leaning against the hood of her SUV, she braced her hands shoulder width apart, and arched her back slightly, throwing him a saucy look over her shoulder. "Be gentle, Officer. It's my first time."

Barely suppressing a snort, he stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started by running his fingers through her hair, because perps will hide things there. Yeah. His fingers massaged her scalp, and she gave a soft moan, causing his cock to wake up and take notice. He dropped his hands and adjusted, before he moved them back to her body.

And what a body.

His fingers curled around her ribs, smoothing down to her waist, then moved around to her stomach. Slowly, he moved them up, up... and then cupped her breasts. She groaned and arched her back further, pushing her ass farther from the car, and directly against his groin. The heels she wore put her at the perfect height.

He ran his thumbs over her nipples, and they sprang to attention. It was his turn to groan.

Feeling her shiver under his hands, her little gasping breaths were driving him insane. She ground her ass against him again, and finally spoke, "You haven't checked under my skirt, Officer... "

Growling, he lowered his hands to the hem of her dress, his body pressed fully against hers.

Dragging his fingers along her thighs, he raked her skirt higher, loving the feel of her silky skin. His hand cupped her mound, and he gasped. "No underwear?"

Moaning, she tipped her head back onto his shoulder, and she licked her lips before panting out, "I just had a wax. Brazilian. Panties would chafe... "

He groaned, sliding his fingers down the small strip of hair, before parting her lips to gently circle her clit. Jesus, she was already wet.

He took a half step back, and she whined at the loss of his body against hers, but he spun her around by her waist, lifted her, and plopped her on the hood of her car. He took her shoes off and pitched them, one after the other, through the open passenger window of her SUV.

She smiled and drew her feet up to lie flat on the car, which opened her up to his lascivious perusal. Lying back, she smiled as he wasted no time, flipping her skirt up over her stomach, and running his tongue up her thigh.

When he flattened his tongue and gave her a long, languorous lick, she couldn't bite back the keening sound from her throat. This cop knew what he was doing. Alternating between licks and soft sucks, he slipped his fingers inside of her, curling them just so. Her back arched off of the car hood sharply.

Abruptly, he pulled away, grabbing her hands and slinging them up around his neck. He cupped her ass, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, ignoring the jab of his weapon and baton. The thought of the handcuffs hanging at the back of his belt gave her a brief shiver, but she dismissed the notion.

With his hands full of her ass, he walked them to the back door of her car, pointing with his chin for her to open it. She complied with alacrity, as eager as he was. She also reached in and pulled the lever that dropped both back seats, providing a nice, flat cargo area. He grinned at her ingenuity.

As soon as he lowered her onto the flat surface, she crab-walked backwards, and he quickly climbed in after her, slamming the door closed and pressing the lock button. The windows were darkly tinted, so their semi-privacy was assured.

Grabbing the front of his uniform shirt, she rolled them until he was on his back, and she was hovering over him. She ground her hips against his, gratified by the hardness she felt. "Is that a nightstick in your pocket, or are you just happy to pull me over?" she smirked.

He smirked right back. "Why don't you look and see?"

Her lips crashed down onto his, and their tongues fought for dominance. She could taste herself on his mouth, and it only made her wilder.

In no time, she had his shirt unbuttoned and splayed open, and she quickly shoved his undershirt up to his chin. She licked and bit at his chest, clearly just as turned on as he was. He returned the favor by shoving the stretchy top of her dress to her waist, cupping and massaging her breasts as they hung below her. He felt, with great appreciation, how diamond hard her nipples were. Tweaking them caused her to bite at his in response, and he hissed. "Easy... "

Smiling devilishly, and sliding down his body, she went to work on his belt buckle, and then his pants. The second he sprang free, she wrapped her fingers around his length and said, "Oh my... it _is_ a nightstick. Lucky for me, it's a day stick, too." His chuckle turned to a groan as her mouth closed over him.

The desire to drop his head to the floor of the cargo area and close his eyes in ecstasy warred with how hot it was staring into hers as she took him in deep, and then hollowed her cheeks as she sucked on the upstroke. Keeping their eyes locked won out. It was so good, he was sure he wouldn't last long if she kept on. He drove his fingers into her silky hair and cupped her skull to guide her in a slow rhythm.

When he could stand no more, he reached for her shoulders, pulling her up, then rolling her body beneath his. "I'm going to fuck you so hard... " he growled.

Arching her back, she pulled his body down on top of hers. "Fuck me," she whimpered.

Shoving his uniform pants down around his thighs, he slung her legs over his shoulders and drove into her. Her whine of lust and need rang through the cabin of the car. She plunged her fingers into his soft hair and then clenched her fists as he started a hard rhythm, reveling in the smack of his skin against hers. A fine sweat covered them both: from the heat of the car's interior, certainly, but also, mainly, from their rather rigorous, mutual exertions.

Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he bent her nearly in half to reach her lips. She wasn't complaining. She pulled her head up to complete the circuit as he kissed her until she was breathless, and then sucked at her lips as she mewled her pleasure.

"I'm gonna... oh... " she panted, and then he felt her walls fluttering around him, felt her clamp down as her orgasm washed over her.

A few thrusts later, he muttered, "Fuck... yeah... " and then with a shout, he was there as well, his body jerking with every pulse of his release.

He collapsed next to her, both of them panting as if they had just run a marathon. She reached over and pulled a box of tissues from the pocket behind the passenger seat, offering him a handful before taking several for herself. She pulled her top up to cover her breasts as he watched with a small pout. "Time to put the toys away."

Laughing, she pulled his undershirt down and began buttoning his shirt as he yanked his pants back up. He stepped out of the car to tuck and smooth his uniform back into place as she grabbed her shoes from the front seat and slipped them back on.

She stepped close to him, flicking at his name tag on his shirt. "So, Officer Cullen. Did I make you late for dinner?" she smirked.

His mouth tipped into a crooked smile. "No way. I would do anything not to be late to dinner. My wife is an amazing cook."

She looked down, blushing slightly. He reached out and tipped her face back up to his with the tip of his finger beneath her chin. "You okay?"

"Fine," she smiled softly, then stretched up to brush her lips against his. "The kids are at your folks house for the night, and I'm making lasagna."

"Hot damn! I know I won't be late, then. And I know what I want for dessert."

"What's that?"

"You, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

 **E/N: Eh? I'll bet you were thinking, "Wow, this is hot, but Edward and Bella would NEVER act like that!" Ha! It was role playing! Fun!**

 **Yeah, I'll go back to writing Glitch, now. ;-)**


End file.
